Unexpected Friendship
by The Creeper
Summary: Chapters are being rewritten from the original. Working on a summary.
1. A New But Unusual Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator, Predator 2, AvP, AvPR or Predators.

Author's Note: I do own the characters: Jack, Kevin and Michael.

I would like to thank the people for the previous reviews:

Furyanwolf13

The Oracle Dragon

Blood Shifter2

Hot Shot's Girl

Vegetasfan14720

* * *

A New But Unusual Friend

_-Early in the morning around 7:25 a.m. Jack's house-_

Jack was woken up when his dog, Max started barking up a storm and growling in his room. When he looked at the clock, it shown 7:25 a.m. Slowly getting out of bed, he put on a pair of pants, before dragging his feet to the door that Max wanted to tear down. With Max running between Jack's legs, and tripping him, Max ran down stairs to the front door.

Quickly getting to his feet, Jack ran down the stairs to meet up with Max. Gently nudging Max to the side to open the door, Jack stood there dumb founded. He watched as Max walked to the front steps to look around, ears perked and wagging his tail happily.

Jack groaned, as he stood there looking around to see what could have gotten Max all upset in the first place, when something shiny caught his eye in the large maple in his front yard. Looking over to the tree, Jack blinked a few times, trying to wake up. When he was able to see more clearly, there was nothing there.

"I must be tired" Jack yawned, "I'm starting to see things in trees that aren't really there."

Before Jack could react, Max started barking in the direction towards the park, and took off running. Running to the end of the concrete walkway, Jack frantically called after Max, but he was already determined to get what he ran after. Cursing under his breath, Jack ran back into the house to quickly put shoes on, grab a dog leash, before slamming the door and running in the direction Max left, barking.

_15 minutes later_

Reaching the outer skirts of the park, Jack paused to catch his breath and calm his breathing. Regretting not wearing a shirt, Jack shivered as a cool breeze hit him on the chest. After Jack regained his breath, he jogged further into the park, before slowing to a brisk walk.

Looking around frantically with a dog leash draped over his shoulders, Jack started calling for his dog. Hearing a dog barking at a distance, Jack picked up the pace and ran to the sound, and found Max barking and stalking a large oak tree. Jogging over to Max, Jack attached the leash to the collar and started prying Max away from the tree. With a few commands and tugging, Jack pried Max away from the tree and started leading him home when Max started pulling against the leash towards a smaller oak ahead of them.

Resisting Max's tugging, Jack caught a glimpse of something shimmering in the oak ahead of them. Looking up, Jack saw what looked like a man in some sort of an invisible, cloaking device. Many thoughts were running through his head, and thought he was seeing things. Moving closer, Jack could see it was much larger than an average sized man. Staring up at it with Max growling by his side, at the thing in the tree, Jack froze when it stopped moving. He started getting the feeling like it was watching the two of them.

"Jack" A voice called out from behind, "What are you doing here?"

Turning around quickly to see who was calling him, Jack replied with a slight frown, "Hey, Kevin. Oh, I just decided to take Max out for a walk in the park."

"I'll take it Max woke you up again?" Kevin said with a smile.

"Yeah, haven't even had time to get an ounce of coffee in me yet." Jack yawned, turning around to look at the oak he had seen the transparent _thing, _but there was nothing. Shrugging, Jack waved Kevin to follow, as he started walking back home.

Upon arriving at his home, Jack invited Kevin to stay and make himself at home as he unleashed Max, and went upstairs to get dressed. After dressing himself in white T-shirt, jeans, socks and shoes, Jack made his way downstairs, to the kitchen to feed Max and get the some coffee brewing for two.

Reaching into one of the upper cupboards, Jack brought out two medium sized coffee cups, setting them on the gray and black, speckled granite island counter in the center of the kitchen. Going over to the refrigerator, Jack pulled out a bottle of Peppermint Mocha creamer, setting it next to the two coffee cups.

Soon after the coffee was done brewing, Jack called Kevin to the kitchen to make his coffee how he likes it. When they were done making their coffee, the two sat down at the table. Sitting in at the table, drinking their coffee, Jack noticed it had gotten to be rather quiet. Thinking of something to break the silence in the air, Jack thought about the park.

"So, what were you doing at the park earlier?" Jack asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Just thought about going for an early morning walk before work" Kevin replied, looking over at Jack, to see him returning the look. "What about you?"

"I was laying there all warm and happy in dreamy land til Max heard something and started getting all upset and wanting to be let out. Then as I opened the front door, Max saw something and went running off to the park. I followed, retrieved him, then you came." Jack said, making a long story short, with a slight laugh.

"And what was it with you and that tree you kept looking at?" Kevin laughed, drinking his coffee.

"Oh, I could have sworn I saw one of your relatives sitting on a branch stashing his nuts, giving me funny looks, but I wasn't too sure at the moment." Jack grinned, watching as Kevin half choked on his coffee.

"Very funny, Jack." Keven laughed, putting his coffee down. "Squirrels aren't my relatives, scarecrows on the other hand, are."

"Yeah, I always knew you had straw for brains." Jack grinned, as they both laughed at the joke.

Looking over at the clock in the kitchen, Jack took one last drink of his coffee, before Jack got up, with Kevin following, with a glance at the clock. Nodding, Kevin finished his coffee, and with a pat on Jack's shoulder thanked him for the coffee, before turning to head home and get into his uniform for work.

"I'll see you later." Jack said with a smile, when Kevin was getting his stuff together, to head home, before heading upstairs to get into his own uniform for work.

Moving quickly to his room, Jack went upstairs to get out his police uniform and more dressier shoes, setting them on the bed nicely, Jack walked over to his nightstand, to the drawer that held his handgun. Carefully taking it out, he grabbed the small box of ammo, fully loading it, before setting it on the bed next to his shoes.

Stopping to take note of what he had laid out on the bed, Jack swiftly headed towards the bathroom in the open hall near his bedroom. Checking to make sure he had a towel and other supplies, Jack leaned over to set the temperature of the water, before undressing and taking care of business.

After about five to ten minutes past, Jack shut the water off, before grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Drying his hair off, he opened the door to be met by Max, getting up from laying in front of the door. With a smile on his face, Jack reached down to pat his buddy on the head, before heading off to his room to get dressed.

Sitting down on the bed to lace up his shoes, Jack got up, straightened his uniform, set his handgun in it's holster before clipping it in place, he moved quickly to the coffee table in the living room before heading out the front door to his car for work, not realizing there was a cloaked figure on the roof of his house.

_45 minutes later_

Arriving at the parking lot of the police station, Jack parks in his usual spot. Grabbing his jacket from the passenger seat, Jack heads out, towards the front doors of the building. While heading towards his office, Jack is met half way with Kevin stopping to exchange greetings, before going about his business. Walking into the room, Jack notices a few files on his desk. Walking towards them, Jack lifts the corner of one the top and takes a few glances at it, before hanging his up his jacket and closing the door gently with his foot.

Taking the files and moving them to in front of his desk, where he can sit down and view them better. Carefully going over them, Jack felt a weird churning in his stomach and the read over the files, viewing the pictures of the mutilated bodies, bodies with their head or spinal column torn out of their bodies, and worst of all, bodies hanging upside down with out their skin. Jack stared in horror, at the newly received files, and had apparently lost track of reality, when a knock on the door nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Come in." Jack said, regaining his senses, to see Kevin and Michael enter the room.

"Are you okay? You don't look too well." Kevin concerned, asked, staring at Jack with a hand over his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack replied, removing his hand, sitting straight. "When did these arrive?"

"Earlier this morning. The boss told me to set them on your desk for when you get here." Michael spoke up, sitting down in one of the chairs by the door.

"We've never seen anything like it." Kevin added in, leaning on the door frame.

"Who would do such a thing?" Jack questioned, looking up at the two. "What kind of sick freak of nature are we dealing with here?"

"I don't know, Jack." Michael said, shaking his head. "It seems so inhuman. Some kind of a sick ritual, maybe."

"Something you would see in a horror movie." Kevin shrugged, looking over at Jack, who also was shrugging.

"Who ever did this, _will_ be stopped. I know _we _will find the one doing this." Michael said proudly, smiling at Jack and Kevin who stopped to think about it for a moment, before agreeing. "Just the three of us. No one else."

"Yeah, I do believe we can." Jack replied, smiling, before getting up and heading towards the door.

Still feeling a little sick to his stomach, Jack got up and started heading for the door, and towards the restrooms. Not too long after he closed the door, he felt like he was gonna lose it. Rushing towards one of the stalls, Jack fell to his knees and spilled his stomach contents into the toilet, before him.

Feeling the acid in his throat caused him to gag more. Weakly getting off the floor, Jack walked over to the sink to cup his hands under the water to rise his mouth and try to cool his throat a little. Splashing a little cold water on his face and drying himself with a paper towel, Jack leaned against the counter staring at himself in the mirror, when the thought hit him. He hadn't eaten all morning.

Leaving the restrooms, Jack moved towards the kitchenette break room area. Grabbing a muffin and sitting down to eat it, Michael comes through the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"Jack?" Michael asked, looking over at Jack, who's scarfing down a muffin. "Are you okay? You've been gone for some time now."

Swallowing the bite of poppy seed muffin in his mouth, Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay once I get something in my stomach. Was bit of a a busy morning, and forgot to eat."

"You know, just a muffin isn't gonna do you any good." Michael replied, going over to give him a light pat on the back. "You should go home and get yourself something to eat, Jack."

"I told you, I'll be fine." Jack smiled, but Michael didn't seem to buy into it, making Jack sigh.

"If you die on us, we won't be able to catch the person or people doing these gruesome murders." Michael said sadly. "Kevin and I can't do it alone, Jack."

"Okay, okay." Jack sighed, finishing his muffin before getting up to go to his office, to retrieve his car keys and jacket. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll go home and make something to eat."

"Thanks, Jack." Michael replied, happily, walking with him to his office, informing Kevin of the what's going on with Jack.

Grabbing his jacket and keys, Jack readied himself and headed towards the glass doors to his car. Stopping half way to look around, he started getting a weird feeling he was being watched by someone. Finding no one around the would be watching him, Jack continued to walk to his car. Getting in he adjusted the mirrors a bit, before turning on the ignition and driving home for lunch.

After a long ride home, Jack parked in the driveway, turning the car off and leaned back in the driver's seat. Letting out a sigh, Jack climbed out of his car and headed towards the front door, unlocking it before heading in to be greeted happily by Max.

Sending Max his fair share of greetings, Jack walked into the kitchen to get him a Snausage, and got out a can of tuna, and a loaf of bread to make a sandwich. Going to the other cupboard and getting out a bowl, can opener, and a jar of mayonnaise from the refrigerator. Setting all the supplies down on the island counter, Jack started opening the can of tuna, then draining the liquid out, before throwing the sharp tin lid away.

Just about to put the tuna in the bowl, Jack heard a knock at the front door. Putting the can of tuna on the island counter, Jack walked to the front door with Max following close behind. Holding Max by the collar, Jack opened the door to find nobody there. Walking out slowly, looking around, he found nothing. When Max started sniffing at the air and growling, Jack decided to just go back to making his sandwich.

Heading back to the kitchen, Jack went to where the can of tuna was, only to find it missing. Staring at the island counter where he had put it before he left, was gone. Jack started to think he was really starting to lose it. He looked at the other wall counters, it wasn't there either. Sighing, Jack went to the cupboard to get out another can of tuna, when he heard a noise behind him.

Quickly turning around, Jack stared wide eyed at the now empty can of tuna rattling around it one spot before it balanced it's self and sat still. Standing frozen in one spot, Jack couldn't help but stare at the empty can of tuna. Slowly moving towards it, he picked it up and stared at it. It had a few small pieces of tuna at the bottom, as if someone picked at the tuna in the can and ate it. Jack started looking around, but the room was empty, except for Max and himself.

Feeling fear and curiosity consume him, Jack stared back at the island counter. Wondering if he should open up another can of tuna and set it down and see who or what ate it, or to just fix his sandwich and head back to the station. Turning around and reaching up into the cupboard to get another can of tuna, Jack opened and drained the liquid and threw the lid away.

Setting the can of tuna down of the island counter and took a few steps back, watching it. He stood there and waited for something to happen. Nothing. Nothing happened. It just sat there untouched for nearly ten minutes. Sighing, Jack turned around to open one of the drawers to get out a fork to make himself his sandwich when he heard a noise of metal against polished stone surface. Jack quickly turned around to find the can of tuna gone. Right there, as soon as he turned his back, it was gone.

Jack stared in disbelief for a while when Max started barking at the front door, then a couple knocks. Quickly walking to the door, holding Max by his collar, Jack opened the door, to yet again find no one there. Taking a slight step forward, Jack's foot came in contact with something. Looking down, Jack couldn't believe it. It was right there, in front of him.

Bowing his head down, Max sniffed at the empty can of tuna on the concrete step, then backed away, growling at it. Reaching over, Jack picked the can up, looking around outside, to yet again find no one.

"Hello?" Jack asked with uncertainty, looking around, holding the can by his side. "Anybody out there?"

About to turn around, Jack saw a slight shimmering in the maple in his front yard. Before he would have thought he was losing it, but it's come to the point that there just might actually be something there, and not just a hallucination or his mind playing tricks on him.

Running back inside with Max by his side, Jack ignored his hunger and grabbed another can of tuna, opened it, drained it and hastily ran to the front door. Looking back at the maple he didn't see anything. Moving over to it a little, he saw the leaves move, and stopped. Kneeling down, Jack put the can of tuna close to the tree and quickly ran back into the house.

Standing in the kitchen, with his back to the living room, Jack held his stomach and is growled at him more. Standing upright, Jack tried to fight off his hunger, deciding to see if the transparent _thing _in the maple tree is what has been eating the tuna.

Turning around to head out the front door, Jack was abruptly stopped when the _thing _that was once in the tree, was now standing in the middle of the archway between the exit of the living room and the entrance of the kitchen. Jack froze in one spot, as he watched it take a few steps forward, stopped, then started tapping something on it's arm. It's invisible cloaking device shimmered away, leaving Jack wide eyed at the thing in his view.

The alien creature stood nearly seven feet tall, fishnet wiring covering it's body from neck to it's ankles, long black dread locks a little past it's shoulders, with dark silvery steal armor covering part of it's chest, shoulders, upper and lower parts of it's legs, metal loin cloth, and very well toned body. It had molted yellowish green colored skin with black spots here and there. It's long black talons make Jack think of a hawk, maybe an eagle. Jack's eyes wandered up it's body to it's mask. He wanted to run, run far away, but his legs wouldn't move. Jack's body wouldn't let him. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the alien's mask.

Jack could feel the bright silver, glass lenses staring at his soul. That unnerving look. The alien creature took a step forward, watching Jack, slightly tilting his head down. Taking a few more steps so he was just a few feet away from Jack, he slowly raised his hand, stretching it out toward Jack. Jack flinched when he saw it bring it's hand towards him, til he looked at what was in the palm of his clawed hand. Slowly looking down at it's hand, Jack's eyes widened. The alien creature was handing him the can of tuna he had set by the tree.

All Jack was capable of was just staring at the tuna, before looking back up to the alien's mask. Jack slowly took the can of tuna from the alien's hand, watching as it returned it's hand back to it's side, before hitting a few buttons on it's wrist device, turning it invisible again. Watching it turn around and walk out the door, Jack felt rather dumb struck, completely lost the world of reality. It wasn't til Max barked, that brought Jack into reality again. Looking around, Jack realized how late the day had gotten, so he decided to make himself his sandwich and call it a night.

After finishing making his sandwich, and scarfing it down, Jack called Max over and wearily stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. Taking off his shoes and setting them aside, Jack crawled into bed, not a care if was still in his uniform clothes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the changes for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the changes.**

**Chapter 2 should be up tonight. If it isn't, then it'll be up sometime tomorrow.**


	2. An Early Morning Riser

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this fan fiction, and it's characters.

* * *

An Early Morning Riser

_-Jack's house 3:45 a.m.-_

Jack lay there staring up at the ceiling, listening to the storm outside his bedroom window. Sitting up, Jack look down at himself, not remembering taking his clothes off before climbing into bed, then again he didn't remember too much of what happened the night before. Looking over to his side, Jack smiled, watching Max's side rise and fall quickly as he whined, occasionally kicking his back feet at Jack, laying parallel on the other side of the bed. Turning his gaze to the clock, reading 3:45a.m. Jack sighed, moving his legs to the side of the bed, before weaving his fingers through his short hair. All he wanted right now was sleep, nothing more. Climbing out of bed, Jack searched his pants drawer, and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, putting them on, before heading downstairs.

As Jack walked to the kitchen, he started remembering what happened the night before, with the creepy alien creature. Shivering at the thought of it's large black talons and it's cold steal mask, Jack reached into one of the cupboards to pull out a small coffee cup, before walking over to the sink to get some water. Going over to the island counter, Jack leaned against it, thinking about what he was gonna do next. Restless and bored, Jack held the coffee cup with both hands, sighing.

Lifting himself up off the counter, Jack decided to go upstairs and see if he can't get some sleep. Half way up the stairs, Jack came to a sudden halt, when he heard clicking noises in the living room. Looking around in the dark, Jack couldn't see much, due to a few lightning flashes that occasionally would appear, lighting the room for a second. A second was all he needed. Seeing the large humanoid alien from last night, Jack quickly turned to run up the stairs, tripping on a few as he did, before running to his room, locking it.

Leaning his back up against the locked door, Jack slid down to the point where he was sitting on the floor with his back to it, letting his legs fall flat in front of him. Listening to the heavy footsteps making their way up the staircase to the bedroom, Jack could feel his heart racing, and fear taking control of his body. Frozen to the spot, Jack started to panic as the sounds stopped right in front of the door. Jack sat there, staring at the bed, where Max was oblivious to what was going on with his owner.

"This isn't real. It can't be real. It's just a dream. That thing can't hurt me.." Jack whispered, to himself, slowly getting up to up to unlock the door.

Opening the door slightly so he could see through it a little, Jack hesitated when he saw clawed feet and muscular legs, belonging to the alien creature. Staring at the talons on the alien's feet, many thoughts started running through his head. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a familiar clicking sound, as Jack watched the alien shift it's feet more in the direction where Jack was, before crouching low to the ground, making Jack slam the door in a hurry.

"Bad idea." Jack mumbled to himself, as there was a moment of silence, before the alien started making deep growling noises. "Very bad idea."

Quickly scooting across the floor, til his back hit the side of the bed, Jack watched in horror as the humanoid alien kicked the door in half, staring at Jack with a growl. Slowly walking over to Jack, unsheathing it's wrist blades, the alien grabbed Jack off the floor by the neck, slamming him into a wall. Bringing the blades up close to Jack's chest, the alien slowly dug the blades into his stomach, watching as Jack cried out in agonizing pain. Purring with shear amusement at Jack's suffering, the alien thrust his wrist blades further up into Jack's body, twisting the blades this way and that way.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$

The rain continued to pour and the thunder began to crack, Jack jolted up, screaming, frantically searching his chest for any wounds. Breathing heavily, Jack looked over at Max who is now, startled awake due to his screaming and frantic movement, he fell back against the pillows, with Max setting his snout on Jack's arm. Gently scratching the top of his dog's head, Jack continued to calm his breathing, the slow and painful death still fresh in his mind. Slowly climbing out of bed, and looking over at his clock, it shown 3:45a.m. Jack stared at the clock in horror. Feeling that his throat was a little dry from the screaming, Jack was scared. He was afraid to go downstairs.

Reaching for his handgun in the nightstand next to his bedside, Jack pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, with out thinking, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. After reaching a coffee cup from one of the top cupboards, Jack went over to get some water. Shaking with fear, he leaned against the island counter, staring out the kitchen window at the rain and occasional lightning flashes.

He slowly looked over in the direction he remembered the humanoid alien standing in the living room. Seeing nothing there, Jack took a deep breath, sliding the handgun behind his back, to his pants, before heading towards the staircase, only to halt halfway up the stairs. Trembling with fear, Jack heard the familiar clicking, slowly looking over to see the alien standing by the coffee table, as the room was illuminated with the white flashes of lightning from the storm.

Jack couldn't move. Couldn't speak. All he could do was stare in horror at the humanoid alien in the living room. Losing control over the cup he had in his hand; fell, rolling off the side of the staircase onto the wooden floor, shattering into small and medium sized pieces. He wanted to die. He wanted to stop living his never ending nightmare, but he didn't want to die a slow and painful death. He wanted it to be quick, painless. Jack started thinking, that the nightmare he had, if it was actually a vision of his future, of what was to come. He watched the alien, and every move it made. To Jack's surprise, it just stood there. Watching. Jack feared it was waiting. Waiting for him to run and hide.

Feeling he could move his body, Jack turned and quickly ran up the rest of the stairs, only to trip on the last stair, watching as his handgun became lose, and before he could grab it, it fell between the railing of the open hall, to the first floor. Staring down at it, Jack noticed the alien started to move. Slowly walking up the stairs. Jack got to his feet and ran to his room, quickly locking the door. Sliding down to the floor, Jack leaned his head against the door, knowing no matter what he did from now, to his slow death, he couldn't change his future. Jack could hear the heavy footsteps getting closer to the door, before stopping. He could hear his own heart, beating fast in his chest.

"I just might as well end it now, instead of pissing him off later. At least it won't be slow and painful..I hope." Jack whispered to himself, before reaching up and unlocking the door. He didn't open it a little, or a lot. He opened it to it's fullest, to face his impeding doom.

Jack looked up at his executioner's steal mask, the last thing he knew he'd see before his death. The alien looked down at him. Shutting his eyes tight, Jack awaited his death, but to his surprise, it never came. Slowly opening his eyes, Jack looked up at the masked alien, to see it staring down at him with it's head tilted to the side. It trilled at him, tilting his head to the other side, before raising his wrist device a little, tapping a few things with it's claw, before looking back down at Jack.

"Hello." Jack's recorded voice played from the alien's mask, making Jack stare up at him wide eyed with fear.

Jack watched as the alien tilted it's head to the other side, watching him, raising a talon finger, poking Jack in the chest, before bringing it back to it's side, clicking something at Jack. Jack only took a few steps back, eying the alien. Shifting positions in the spot it was standing, the alien slowly crouched down, staring up at Jack. He didn't like this too well, cause Jack took a few more steps back, only to trip and stumble backwards onto the bed, making the alien rise, and walk over to him, trilling, before ending it with a soft purring. Crawling backwards across the bed, Jack watched as the alien just stood there, making him feel really uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you?" Jack asked with uncertainty.

Jack watched the alien tilt it's head, before tapping his wrist console, and playing another recording."Something you would see in a horror movie."

Jack gasped at the sound of Kevin's voice. He started thinking about where he heard that line before, then it dawned on him. The police station. When the three of them were in his office going over the files. Staring at the ground for a moment, before looking back up at the alien.

"You've been following me, haven't you?" Jack questioned, staring up at the alien to straightened it's gaze at Jack, before nodding.

"Why?" Jack asked, watching the alien closely, as it walked closer to him.

Stopping, the alien tapped at it's wrist console, clicking something at Jack, before playing another recording, "I don't know, Jack."

Listening to the recordings of his friends, Jack looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Hearing the alien making it's clicking noises, Jack looked up at it, to see it tilting it's head, before staring down at the floor again. It wasn't til the alien started making growling noises deep in it's chest, that Jack tore himself away from his thoughts, to stare up at the alien that started to look annoyed, from the way it kept shifting positions where it was standing.

"Sorry." Jack uttered out, making the alien stop growling, and started purring.

After a long moment of silence with a few clicks and purrs from the alien every so often, Jack just stayed quiet. Staring at the ground, dazed, he started thinking a little about the strange murders and how they've been finding the bodies. Feeling a little relieved that he's still alive, Jack yawned, looking over at the clock. With a slight groan, Jack repositioned himself on the bed, before laying down. Hoping to get some sleep, Jack crawled under the blankets, leaving his pants on for extra warmth.

Looking around the room, Jack didn't see the alien anywhere. Sitting up on his side a little, Jack looked around the dimly lit room, before noticing something warm behind him. Settling back down, Jack thought about reaching over to give Max a pat good night, but figured he didn't want to scare him awake, so he just let the idea slip away, closing his eyes to get some rest. Seemingly comfortable, Jack smiled, pulling the looser parts of the blankets in front of him, closer, before coming to a halt.

Feeling a rhythmic breathing of a hot breath on his face, Jack slowly opened his eyes to be met by Max's snout, inches away from his face. Jack's smile soon faded, replaced by fear. Slowly reaching a hand out of the blankets, and behind to what he was hoping it wouldn't be; Jack's hand came in contact with warm skin and wire meshing. Moving his fingertips over, feeling the muscular, soft skinned alien, til it started purring. Jerking his hand back, and nearly throwing himself to the floor, to the wall with the light switch, quickly flicking it on. Jack stared at the humanoid alien in horror, as it was using one of it's thick arms to prop itself up, clicking at Jack.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me in the dead of night?" Jack asked quickly, watching as the alien sat in a more upright position.

Reaching over to his wrist console, the alien tapped a couple buttons, playing a recording, to stop it in mid sentence. "I was laying there all warm and happy-"

Jack stared at the alien for a moment, before looking over to the clock. "5:30 in the morning..great." Jack mumbled.

Looking over at Jack, the alien tilted it's head to the side, before looking down at the bed where he once was, before he hurried out of the bed. Thinking, the alien looked back up at Jack, then shifted his gaze to the window, watching as the rain started slowing it's downfall. Looking in the direction the alien was looking, Jack tried to see what got the alien's attention, before looking over to the alien itself. The way he looked, relaxed, Jack started to suggest it was thinking about something. Taking the moment to analyze the alien, Jack noticed it's lack in chest armor, suggesting the thing is a male, not an _it_. Jack laughed mentally, watching the alien turn his gaze to Jack for a moment, before back to the window. Watching the alien for a while, Jack started feeling tension in the air, and kinda felt bad.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, trying to help break some of the silence, only to have the alien look at Jack for a second, before turning to the window again.

Keeping his gaze on the window, tapping a button on his wrist console, the alien played another recording. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Another long moment of silence filled the air, watching the alien as he would occasionally look over to Jack for a second, before staring out the window again. Looking down at the ground in thought, Jack took one last look at the alien sitting cross legged on his bed, before going downstairs and into the kitchen. Glancing around the dawn lit room, Jack walked over to the light switch, turning it on to see where he was going, better. Going over to one of the counter drawers, and pulling out a can opener, Jack moved to the cupboard of canned goods, pulling out a couple cans of tuna, moving over to the sink to open and drain them. Tossing the lids in the trash, Jack reached up to grab a small bowl from the cupboard next to him. Setting the bowl on the counter, Jack emptied the tuna into the dish, before tossing the cans away, and taking the bowl in hand to the bedroom, turning the light off on his way over.

Soon reaching the doorway to his bedroom, Jack paused, to see the alien wasn't on his bed. Looking around the room, he found the alien to be standing, staring out the window he kept looking at from the bed. Before Jack could even take a step into his own room, the alien turned around quickly, dreadlocks flying off his shoulders growling at Jack, who did nothing but stand in the doorway, staring with a bowl in his hand. Seeing something in the bowl Jack held, the alien tilted his head to the side, before walking over cautiously to see what Jack had. Watching the alien walk over him with caution, Jack heard his usual trilling sounds. Hesitating, and a quick swallow of saliva, Jack held the bowl out in front of him, making the alien stop a few feet in front of him.

"I..thought you might be hungry. I don't know what all you like to eat..so I thought since you like tuna, that it's what you would like. " Jack swallowed, as the alien tilted it's head to the other side slowly.

Reaching out, taking the bowl slowly from Jack, the alien gave a slight nod, before moving out from in front of Jack, and out the door. Turning around to see where the alien was going, Jack followed behind with a distance. Going over to the edge of the open hall, and leaning over the railing to the first floor, Jack watched as the alien sat down on the couch facing the front door, setting the bowl of tuna on the coffee table. Slowly reaching up to undue the air tubes of his mask, the alien set his hands over the front, before taking it off and setting it on the seat of the couch next to him.

Curious to what the alien looks like with out it's metal mask on, Jack crept down the stairs slowly, catching glimpses of the sides of his mandibles stretching out, slowly moving back to cross over each other, over the alien's inner mouth. Watching him pick the bowl up and hold it in one hand, while the other took small pinches of tuna, moving to it's mouth, stretching him mandibles to the sides. Tilting his head back, a little before dropping the tuna close to his inner mouth, closing his mandibles close to each other, quickly going back to the bowl, just to have to reopen his mandibles and tilt his head back again. Finishing his snack of tuna, the alien twitched his mandibles, making clicking noises, looking down at the bowl in disappointment.

Staring at the alien's face, Jack felt he should try to get closer. Pausing for a moment, Jack found himself in a situation. Thinking about the stupid people in horror movies that know they're not gonna like what they see, and probably get killed, but have to go over at look at it anyway causing himself to mentally laugh at the irony, since he always considers those people to be so stupid, yet he still had to do it. Setting his thoughts to the side, Jack continued making his way downstairs.

Glancing at the alien on the couch, Jack was surprised that he hadn't noticed him yet. Nearing towards the end of the stairs, Jack heard the stair he just stepped on, creak, causing him to freeze, looking over at the alien who's head jolted up at the sound. Staring at Jack on the staircase, the alien's brows narrowed to a glare, twitching his slightly opened mandibles. Taking in a deep breath, he let out a displeasing roar, rising off the couch towards Jack.

Stumbling up the staircase, Jack cursed at himself for being so ironically stupid, and with out thinking, ran past his bedroom, down the hall. Glancing back at the very unhappy looking alien striding towards him, not watching where he was going; slamming into a closed door, falling to his back. Checking to see if he'd bloodied his nose, he didn't see any blood, sighing with relief, Jack fell back holding his aching head. Hearing heavy footsteps make their way towards him, before stopping, Jack tilted his head back, to see the shins of an angry alien. Before Jack had time to react, a clawed hand came down, swiftly taking a firm grip around Jack's throat, lifting him up, only to be slammed into the wall next to him.

Holding Jack against the wall, by his neck, the alien lifted him up to eye level, emitting a low growl from within his chest. Watching as Jack struggled against his firm grip, he leaned in close to Jack, feeling his hands wrap around it's wrist, failing to remove the alien's hand. Choking and trying to free himself from the strong grip on his throat, Jack's eyes widened in horror as the alien leaned back, unsheathing his wrist blades. Many thoughts started rushing through his mind, as flashes of his nightmares came to his mind's view.

Wanting to scream and call out for help, Jack tried to fight off the alien, frantically clawing at the muscular arm holding him against the wall. Feeling the razor tips of the alien's wrist blades touching his stomach, Jack squirmed, tightly shutting his eyes in shear terror.

_'Oh god, I don't want to die!'_ Jack's thoughts cried out, before he started feeling feint.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up, yay! Right? O.o**

**Sorry if it's kinda boring. I'll try to make the others a little more interesting. I did write these late at night.**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review. :-)**


	3. A Predator's Weakness

Disclaimer: All I own is the characters, and the story.

A/N: I would have posted Chapter 3 last night, but I was really starting to get tired. Sorry, but towards the end is when I started losing concentration.

I was a little careless, I know. Seems to happen a lot when I get tired.

Enjoy

Thank You to those who reviewed:

IchigoXKisshu4eve

Blood Shifter2

E-dowely

They were nice, thank you.

* * *

A Predator's Weakness

_-12:47 p.m. later that day-_

Holding Jack against the wall, by his neck, the alien lifted him up to eye level, emitting a low growl from within his chest. Watching as Jack struggled against his firm grip, he leaned in close to Jack, feeling his hands wrap around it's wrist, failing to remove the alien's hand. Choking and trying to free himself from the strong grip on his throat, Jack's eyes widened in horror as the alien leaned back, unsheathing his wrist blades. Many thoughts started rushing through his mind, as flashes of his nightmares came to his mind's view.

Wanting to scream and call out for help, Jack tried to fight off the alien, frantically clawing at the muscular arm holding him against the wall. Feeling the razor tips of the alien's wrist blades touching his stomach, Jack squirmed, tightly shutting his eyes in shear terror.

_'Oh god, I don't want to die!'_ Jack's thoughts cried out, before he started feeling feint.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$

Jack could feel his mind starting to go fuzzy and light headed, letting his body dangle limp in the alien's grasp. Slowly opening his eyes, Jack watched the alien twitch his mandibles, clicking something at him. Watching him lower his blades, Jack could see that he sensed something, loosening his grip on Jack's throat, allowing him to gasp for breath. Keeping his hold on Jack's neck, the alien lowered his wrist blades, glaring and growling at Jack as he gasped for breath. Leaning in close to Jack's face, growling deeper, feeling Jack squirm at the shortening of the distance between the two, before stopping when there was a knock at the front door.

Whipping his head to the direction of the sound, the alien tossed Jack to the side like a rag doll. Striding towards the railing of the hall, the alien halted, staring at the front door, then back to his mask on the couch. Leaping over the railing and landing in a crouch, quickly rising, to walk over and grab his mask. Soon after he equipped it, the alien cloaked, moving to a corner of the room, waiting.

"Hello?" The voiced asked, knocking on the door again, only to receive silence.

Listening to the voice outside, the alien raised it's wrist console, tapping a few buttons, playing a recording through it's mask. "Come in."

Carefully turning the handle, Kevin proceeded inside, slowly closing the door. Looking around the room, he didn't see Jack anywhere, nor Max. Looking down at his watch for a moment, then to the kitchen, Kevin moved towards the room. Upon entering, he looked around to find no recent activities, before heading through the short hall to the dining room.

"Hello? Jack?" Kevin called out, pausing in his tracks, to yet again receive no answer from his friend, unaware of being followed by a large humanoid alien.

"What are you doing here?" Jack's voice filled the air, making Kevin quickly turn around to see nothing.

"Jack?" Kevin questioned, before he could get a glimpse of his attacker, Kevin was thrown across the room, into a wall.

Standing there, staring at Kevin grunt in pain, as he tried to get up, the alien started snarling; slowly going over to Kevin, he uncloaked himself. Watching as Kevin froze in shock of the sight of him, he started tapping at buttons on his wrist console, playing a couple recordings as he slowly walked over to Kevin on the ground.

"You don't look too well." The recording played, ending it with a recorded laugh, causing Kevin to stare in horror.

Upon reaching the flooring next to Kevin, he leaned down to grab him by the upper neck, slamming him into the wall, in front of them. Slowly moving Kevin's head to the right, clicking at him, before moving it to the left, examining his skull, the alien started trilling in amusement. Feeling the upcoming presence of another human, the alien looked over his shoulder, to see Jack running up with a hand over his chest, taking in deep breaths, stopping at the archway of the dinning room. Looking up at the alien, Jack saw Kevin hitting at the muscular arm holding him against the wall, locking gazes with the alien, slightly turned to face him.

"Let him go." Jack ordered, placing a hand on the frame work next to himself, trying to straighten up, only to see the alien tilt it's head to the side.

Turning his head to look at his wrist console, he tapped a few buttons, before looking back over at Jack, as a recording played. "Why?"

Clearing his throat, and standing upright, Jack took a deep breath before replying to his recorded question. "Because, Kevin is a friend and I wish no harm to come upon him. He means no harm to you or me. So please, put him down."

The alien paused for a moment, taking in all of what Jack had said, analyzing it, before tapping quite a few buttons on his console, before coming to a sudden halt. Closing his console, he clicked slowly to himself, giving a few low growls in the process. Looking down at the ground, he shook his head; started trilling to himself, giving a deep sigh, before looking up and over to Jack, who stood there staring at him in confusion.

Staring at Jack for a moment, clicking to him, before slowly speaking with a deep growl. "I..wish harm..to come..upon..him."

Standing there, dumbstruck at hearing the alien actually speak, Jack stared at him, as well as watching Kevin stop squirming in his grasp. Turning his back to Jack, to glare at Kevin through his mask, he began to grip harder on his throat, trilling in amusement as he started squirming violently at the lack of air in his lungs. Jack could only stare as the alien slowly tortured his friend in front of him, unable to do anything to save him, letting his gaze fall to the floor, til an idea hit him. Looking up at Kevin to see how much time he had, before he'd lose him, Jack quickly turned and ran to the kitchen, hoping and praying his plan would work.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Jack moved to the cupboard of can goods, pulling out a five to six cans of tuna. Walking over the the drawer with the can opener and grabbing a bowl from the dish drainer, Jack stopped to think why the alien tried to kill him and Kevin. Thoughts of when he was sneaking up on him while he was eating, he seemed to be growling at the bowl, like he wanted more and was disappointed there wasn't any left. Mentally slapping himself back into reality, he went back to opening the cans, draining them and putting the tuna in the bowl, before throwing the trash away, and running into the dining room, hoping Kevin was still alive. When he got their, he sighed in relief, seeing his friend was still fighting for his life.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, making the predator turn his head to look at him, before looking down at the bowl in his hand.

Tilting his head to the side, trilling, the alien loosened his grip a little on Kevin, allowing him to cough, gasping for breath. Walking over to Jack, the alien kept his grasp on him, taking Kevin with him, straightening his gaze at the bowl in Jack's hand. Watching the alien move towards him with Kevin by his side, Jack started backing away, looking behind himself to make sure he doesn't run into anything, leading the alien into the kitchen. After a while, they arrived; the alien slowing his pace, watching Jack like a hawk. Seeing his plan seemed to be going pretty well as he had hoped, Jack looked up the alien, hearing him trilling in what sounded like curiosity.

"Is this what you want?" Jack questioned, smiling, raising the bowl a little, watching as the alien quickly nodded, taking a step forward, only to be halted by Jack.

"Then let Kevin go free and unharmed." Jack added in, lowering the bowl a little, hearing a snarl emit from him, tightening his grip on Kevin's throat.

"If you want this, you need to let go of Kevin." Jack argued, looking down at Kevin choking and fighting for his life, before looking up at the alien, shifting positions where he stood, snarling at him, still.

"Give." The alien snarled, holding out his free hand, open palmed, only to see Jack shake his head.

"No. Not until you let go of Kevin, and stop that attitude your giving me." Jack frowned, shaking his head again, afraid of losing the life of his friend as the alien continued to put pressure on his grip.

Raising Kevin in front and at eye level, seeing him choke at his firm grip, the alien snarled in his face, arching his arm to the side, only to be stopped by Jack yelling at him, causing the alien to growl at him, holding his arm to the side.

"Don't you dare throw him! I said to let him go unharmed! How is throwing him off to the side like some kind of toy, supposed benefit to leaving him unharmed? Don't even _think_ about dropping him!" Jack shouted, causing the alien to throw growls and snarls at him.

Setting Kevin down on the ground, the alien gave the two of them a displeased growl, holding his hand out again. "Give."

"No. I don't like your attitude right now, and I want you to change it. Thus, apologize for trying to kill Kevin." Jack said firmly, standing his ground, clearly seeing he was pissing the alien off; afraid he'd probably wind up getting them both killed.

"Jack, just give him the damn tuna before he kills us both!" Kevin shouted, reaching towards the bowl from behind Jack's shoulder only to have Jack move it away from him.

"No. He needs to learn to be nice, and that he can't always have things his way." Jack retorted, glancing over his shoulder to his friend, before returning his gaze to the pissed off and frustrated alien.

Lowering his hand to his side, the alien unsheathed his wrist blades, raising them up with a growl, taking a few steps forward towards Jack. Watching as Kevin started backing away, as he readied himself to strike Jack, who only stood there, staring up at him. Moving his hand towards the trashcan up against the side of the island counter, near him, Jack threateningly holding the bowl of tuna above it, causing the alien to stop and stare at the bowl clicking frantically.

"Do you want this?" Jack questioned with a grin, watching the alien nod quickly, staring down at the bowl above the trashcan, hesitating.

"Then I suggest you put those down and back away." Jack said simply, pointing at the wrist blades, causing the alien to look at his blades, then down at Jack with deep growl, sheathing his blades. Taking quite a few steps back, with a grunt and a groan, the alien nodded slowly, clearly displeased about taking orders from a human.

"Good boy." Jack encouraged with a nod and smiling, taking the bowl away from the trashcan. "Now apologize."

Clenching his fist tightly by his side, the alien started snarling, only to get interrupted by Jack moving his hand back over to the trash. With a displeased grunt, he nodded. "Fine."

Tapping at his wrist console, he played a short recording, before shifting positions where he was standing. "Sorry."

"Good enough." Jack sighed, moving his hand away from the trashcan, keeping a firm grip on it, as he watched the alien half way across the room.

Staring at Jack in astonishment and fear, Kevin spoke up, causing Jack to turn his head in the direction he spoke from. "I can't believe your plan is just crazy enough to work."

"Yeah, well, it's just like training a dog, but more aggressive and highly capable of killing you within seconds." Jack laughed nervously, turning back to the alien tilting his head to the side.

Kevin's smile soon faded with a look of terror, before speaking again. "You don't know the half of it, Jack. Remind me, if we ever make it out alive, I need to tell you something."

Turning back around in confusion at what his friend just said, slightly nodding before turning back to face the alien again. "Okay."

Straightening his gaze on Jack, the alien held his out his hand, open palmed, before speaking. "Give."

"Not until you start changing your attitude." Jack said, inching the bowl back to the trashcan, smiling as the alien started clicking in hesitation.

After a moment of silence, the alien gave an frustrated groan at the idea, eying the bowl again. Taking in a deep breath, the alien spoke, shifting positions. "Please..give."

"That's better." Jack smiled, walking over to the alien whom started trilling in excitement, staring down at Jack as he became about an arms reach from him, before snatching at the bowl.

Jerking the bowl away from the alien, Jack took a few steps back, frowning. Staring up at him, Jack shook his finger at the alien, shaking his head in disapproval. Slowly reaching out the bowl the him again, Jack wound up jerking his hand back yet again, as he started getting grabby at the bowl again. Sighing with annoyance, Jack took a couple steps back, as the alien took a step forward.

"You need to be nice. Grabbing at the bowl isn't being nice. Gently, okay?" Jack said, slowly reaching the bowl out the alien, only to have him grab at the bowl again.

"That's not gentle." Jack groaned in annoyance, causing the alien to start growling at him again.

"Give." The alien growled, reaching his hand out to Jack, only to have him step back again.

"No. You're not being gentle. When you start being nice and not grab at the bowl, then you may have it." Jack ordered, shifting positions, watching as the alien retracted his arm to his side again.

Reaching the bowl out to the alien, Jack watched him cautiously, as he just stood there for a moment. Slowly reaching a hand out the the bowl, he stopped holding his hand out half way, before looking at Jack. Looking back down at the bowl, the alien held his hand out in thought, before shifting positions again, clicking at Jack, causing him to flinch a little. Reaching out from where he held his hand out towards the bowl, making Jack jerk the bowl back. Turning his hand so he was holding it out open palmed, he looked down at Jack, purring. Smiling with satisfaction, Jack reached the bowl out to the alien slowly, watching as he continued to hold out his hand open palmed; gently placing the bowl in his hand, Jack sighed in relief.

Reaching out his hand with the wrist blades, Jack didn't even have time to jerk back, when the clawed hand was set on his shoulder. Looking over at the blades so close to his face, Jack's eyes widened at the sharpness of them, before looking up to alien to see him nodding, making his usual clicking noises, before feeling the hand on his shoulder, leave. Turning around quickly, the alien walked off, trilling, before heading down the hall to the dining room. Blinking back to reality, Jack turned around to look over at Kevin who was standing near the archway of the kitchen, shocked.

"I can't believe you, Jack." Kevin stared in shock, as his friend came over to him, before following him to the couch.

"What? Sure, he tried to kill us, but with a little obedience and training, things shouldn't be all too bad." Jack smiled, looking over at Kevin who was shaking his head.

"Jack," Kevin sighed, looking over to his friend who looked slightly confused, "You seriously don't get it, do you."

"What are you trying to say, Kev?" Jack questioned, watching as he sighed, shaking his head again.

"That _thing_ is an alien hunter, Jack. _They_ hunt, _us_, humans for sport, and they take the skulls of their prey as trophies." Kevin explained, looking back over to Jack, who was staring in disbelief at the coffee table.

"How do you know this?" Jack asked in confusion, looking over to Kevin to see him staring back.

"I went to the movie store, looking for a fun sci-fi movie to watch last night, and came across one called Predator. Reading the back of the case, it sounded like it'd be fun, so I rented it. It wasn't til the movie was over that the thought came to me. What if the murderers in the files you read over the other day; that there could possible be someone with a sick mind, or that there is actually one of those _things_ we call _predators_, actually exist and have been hunting us; so I came here to talk to you about it, before hell broke lose and I almost got killed." Kevin rambled on, making Jack stare at him, wondering when he was gonna run out of breath, "It's not safe here, Jack. Not with that _predator_ here. It scared me the way you were ordering him around like that, Jack. They kill humans, not take orders from them, and not only would you have died, but I-"

"Kevin, slow down. Take a deep breath, and calm down." Jack interrupted, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

"No, Jack. Everything will not-" Kevin started, removing Jack's hand from his shoulder, turning around to look at him.

"Kevin. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Jack interrupted again, giving him a reassuring look, only to watch Kevin sigh, slumping his shoulders.

"Fine, but it's gonna be your-" Kevin started again, only halt in mid sentence, slowly shifting his eyes to the sound of trilling next to them.

Slowly turning to look at the predator standing behind the couch, Jack and Kevin jolted up off the couch, tripping on the coffee table, before falling to the ground. Watching as the predator hopped onto the couch in a crouching position, the two scrambled backwards before quickly getting to their feet.

"Jack." The predator growled, before getting up from his crouching position, walking over to him.

Deciding to not speak, Jack backed away further, watching the predator reach down to pick up the bowl, moving towards him. Glancing behind himself, Jack continued stepping backwards, with Kevin in the follow, as the predator kept coming towards them, with the bowl held by his side. Backing right into a corner, Jack hesitated as the predator continued to make his way to him, stopping a few feet in distance. Reaching the out the hand that held the bowl, the predator held it out in front of Jack, trilling in amusement.

"You want more?" Jack asked, looking down at the empty bowl, before looking back up at the masked predator.

Shaking his head from side to side, the predator nudged the bowl towards Jack. "Take it."

Slowly taking the bowl from the predator, Jack nodded, "Um, thanks."

"Hey, Kevin?" Jack asked with uncertainty, flat against the wall, looking over to his friend who was close by staring, "Do you really think he might be different from the one you saw in the movie?"

"I don't know, Jack." Kevin replied, hesitating as the predator looked his way, snarling, causing him to take a step back. "If he listens to you, he might be."

Looking back to the predator who was glaring at Kevin, snarling, Jack gave him a questioned look, before speaking up. "Why don't you like Kevin?"

"He annoys me." The predator groaned, staring down at Jack, before taking a step back, allowing him to leave the corner he was in.

"Can you try to be nice and not kill him?" Jack said simply, trying to smile as the predator looked over to Kevin, growling.

"Please?" Jack begged, causing the predator to look back down at him.

"Fine." The predator grunted in annoyance, turning to give Kevin growl.

Stepping around the predator cautiously, Jack quickly made his way to the bedroom to get dressed in a simple T-shirt and socks and shoes, before making his way to the kitchen, Kevin following close behind. Looking over to where the two went, the predator decided to follow, also, not wanting to miss out on the activities they plan on doing. Slowly making his way around the corner, he silently made his way to the arch way, leaning in close to the frame work, folding his arms across his chest, listening to the two making plans. Grabbing a small flip pad, and a pencil, Jack moved to the island counter, while Kevin decided to lean on it, both unaware of the predator watching them.

"What do you want, or need from the grocery store?" Jack asked, writing down a few items on the notepad, before looking up at Kevin.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment." Kevin shrugged, staring out the window at the darkening sky.

"Okay. Well, I'm definitely gonna get a whole lot of tuna, maybe a couple hundred first aid bandages." Jack laughed, writing the items down on the pad.

"Good idea." Kevin grinned, turning his gaze to Jack, before going back into thought of what he needed from the store.

Listening to the Jack mentioning something about a lot of tuna, made it hard to hold in his excitement, trilling happily. Startling both Jack and Kevin, the predator tilted his head to the side, before straightening his gaze and walking into the kitchen to the other narrow side of the counter.

"You _seriously_ need to stop doing that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jack breathed, holding a hand over his heart, feeling it beat at an irregular pace.

"Sorry." The predator apologized, before jumping up onto the island counter, landing in a low crouch, perching himself near the edge of the counter.

Placing his arms on his knees, holding his hand close to himself, the predator sat there quietly, looking from Kevin to Jack, every so often. Looking over at the predator perched on the island counter, Jack let out a sigh, before going back to his list. After a while longer, Jack finished up his list, heading into the living room to grab his keys from the coffee table.

"Kevin, I trust you to keep the house in order, keep _him_ from killing the dog, and what ever else. I'll be back later." Jack said, putting his keys in his pocket, going over and grabbing his jacket.

"There is no way I'm staying alone with _him_." Kevin retorted, pointing at the predator before making his way over to Jack. "Without you here, he'll no doubt try to kill me and take my skull."

"Okay, you can come, but if I find Max strung up like a holiday turkey, skinned, I won't try to save your ass the next time he's raging and wants to kill you." Jack frowned, turning to the direction where the predator was standing, staring at them.

"And for you, Mister, you stay here, and be good. If I find anything out of sort, you'll never see another can of tuna again, in your life. Got that?" Jack ordered, causing the predator to hesitate, before nodding, as they walked out.

Walking over to the car, Jack got in, turning on the ignition as Kevin got in on the other side, before backing out of the driveway. A long moment of silence past by, nobody saying anything. Kevin stared out the passenger window at the street lights glowing and illuminating the night; mind drifting off into space. Looking over at Kevin, Jack smiled, before turning his gaze back to the road, wondering what he was thinking about. After a long, boring drive to the store, they finally reached the grocery store. Driving to a parking spot, Jack turned the car off, before waking Kevin out of his trance; getting out of the car to go shopping.

Walking across the parking lot, Kevin looked over to see Jack, who seemed to be the one in a trance now. Waving a hand in front of his face, and snapping his fingers, Jack didn't seem to wake up, only kept walking mindlessly. Reaching over from behind, Kevin grabbed at Jack's shoulder, shaking him, but nothing seemed to work. Holding him back, he seemed to stop, but he just seemed to stare ahead of him in a relaxed gaze, worrying Kevin by far. Moving in front of him, Kevin patted the side of Jack's face, but he got nothing. Taking a step back, Kevin apologized for his soon to come actions, and raised his arm to smack Jack across the face, startling him from his trance.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Jack raised his voice at his friend, holding the side of his face.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But you were lost in some kind of trance, mindlessly walking." Kevin replied, trying to show a smile of apology. "It was starting to worry me."

"Oh. That's weird, cause the last thing I remember was getting out of the car. After that, things seemed to just blur together, and my mind felt blank." Jack said, trailing off as he started drifting off into a trance, til Kevin's speaking brought him back to reality.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Kevin questioned, looking over to his friend, as they walked through the sliding glass doors of the grocery store.

"Yeah. I think so. Sorry if I scared you." Jack smiled, grabbing a shopping cart, slightly leaning on it, taking it to the canned goods isle.

Throughout the time in the store, nobody said much. The two of them walk about, getting a few necessities, marking it off their list, along with some unnecessary items. Kevin started getting bored with the silence, taking glances at Jack's list, and wandering off to go get them, coming back a few minutes later. Leaning against the handle of the cart, Jack started thinking about the predator in his home, and started quietly praying to himself, that he didn't destroy too much, and that Max would still be alive when he got home.

Walking over to the meat section, Jack pondered the moment, thinking of what he was gonna do for dinner tonight, and the next night. Moving away from the cart, Jack looked at the T-bone steaks and Rib-eye steaks, seeing they're somewhat reasonably priced, he grabbed a few of each, thinking about the predator again, hoping he likes them. Looking over at the racks of beef ribs, Jack looked through, trying to find some nice full ones, deciding he'll have a barbecue tomorrow, inviting a few of his friends over. Seeing he's got just about all he really needs, Jack headed towards the checkout stands, Kevin catching up with him.

Setting things on the conveyor belt, and getting out his wallet, Jack's mind fell into a trance, as he paid for the stuff. Grabbing the bags with Kevin taking a few, Jack walked mindlessly to the car, setting the bags in the back seat. Fighting to stay awake, and blinking multiple times; Jack walked towards the driver's side, about to open the door, when Kevin laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, you're too tired to drive. I'll drive us home. Okay?" Kevin said, giving him a reassuring look, before Jack gave him the keys, nodding.

"Just try and not get us killed." Jack laughed weakly, walking over to the passenger's side, before getting in.

"I'll try not to." Kevin grinned, getting in and turning the ignition on, pulling out of the parking lot, and on their way home.

_30 minutes later_

Upon reaching Jack's home, Kevin pulled into the driveway, putting it in park and looking over at Jack with a smile. Not even ten minutes on the road, and Jack had already fallen asleep. Slowly reaching out to his friend sound asleep in the seat next to him, Kevin gently shook Jack's shoulder, waking him up. Looking around, Jack recognized where he was, and yawned, getting out of the car, heading towards the back doors, to get a few bags of groceries, as Kevin got the rest. Heading into the house, the two were greeted happily by Max, as they made their way into the kitchen. After setting the bags down on the counter, Kevin signaled for Jack to go get some sleep, as Kevin started putting the groceries away for him.

"But it's my house, and you're my guest, you shouldn't have to put away groceries for me." Jack yawned, leaning against a counter by the sink.

"Yeah, and I'm also your friend, and as a friend, I'm putting away groceries for you, cause you're obviously too tired." Kevin replied, putting the steaks in the refrigerator, before turning to see Jack's tired gaze on him.

"Fine, I'll head upstairs and pass out on my bed. I do owe you one." Jack said, waving to Kevin as he turned to leave.

"It's not necessary, Jack." Kevin sighed, going through the bags on the island counter, taking a few cans of tuna out to put them in their cupboard space.

"Night, Kev." Jack yawned, totally ignoring Kevin's statement, as he headed up the stairs.

"Good night, Jack." Kevin smiled, putting away the last of the groceries, wondering where the predator ran off to.

After stumbling up the stairs and partially down the hall to his room, Jack dragged his feet to his room. Taking sight of his queen size bed, Jack walked towards it, kicking off his shoes, before climbing partially on it and falling face first into the pillows, closing his eyes. Feeling something hop up on the bed, and moving towards him, Jack lifted his head from the pillow to see Max walking in a circle a couple times, before laying down next to him. Letting his head fall back down to the pillow, Jack passed out with his cloths on, above the blankets. Kevin decided to take settlement on the couch for the night, planning on getting up in the morning; going home and getting a better night sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize for my carelessness. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it.**

**Have a Merry Christmas :-)**

**Chapter 4 should be up in a few days. More or less.**

**R&R  
**


End file.
